Looks Can Be Deceiving
by mhyj
Summary: When the two twin sisters Vivienne and Winnie Walker attend Ouran High, they catch the attention of the Host Club, and hilarity ensues. One thing to note, Vivienne HATES guys. HIkaruXOC, KaoruXOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, so feel free to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OCs (Winnie & Vivienne)

"Ouch!" Vivienne was squished between two rich, snotty boys. "Would you please be kind enough to let me through?" he asked in his most charming smile, making the boys blush as they moved aside.

Vivienne was actually a girl, and although donning a boy's uniform, she still kept her charm and good looks. She and her sister Winnie were twins, and with their blond hair, blue eyes, athletic bodies and immense wealth, they were an incredibly good catch. The unfortunate fact was that Vivienne's amazingly curvaceous figure was hidden under layers of baggy shirts and loose sweats.

'Stupid Winnie!' she cursed under her breath. 'Of all days, she's only starting tomorrow! That's it! She's coming to school alone tomorrow! She's gotta have a taste of her own medicine!' She thought evilly, remembering memories from the past. Pushing away memories of her ex-boyfriend, Bryce Hansen, she gritted her teeth and pushed on, finding a music room to play a piano – the rich music always seemed to calm her down when she needed it most.

Gently opening the wooden door, she was shocked beyond description. Sakura petals drifted down from mid-air onto Vivienne's face. In front of her stood seven boys who welcomed her with open arms, "Welcome to the Host Club."

Upon what she saw, she immediately apologized. "Sorry for interrupting, wrong room." She said as she hurriedly turned on her heels, making her way out. Unexpectedly, the clubs president, Tamaki, immediately stopped her. "Now, now, there's no need to be embarrassed. Although this is a little unusual, it's alright to be a homosexual. So who would you like to designate?"

"Would you like Kyoya Ootori – the Cool type? Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Hunny) – the Lolita type? Takashi Morinozuka (Mori) – the Silent type? Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin –the little devils? Haruhi Fujioka – the natural type? Or me, the prince type?" Tamaki queried with sparkling eyes.

"Vivienne Walker, male, thirteen years old. His family owns the Walker Corporation, which is internationally recognized. Also, his family's immense wealth far surpasses our families, they rank fifth place in the 'Top Ten Richest Families in the World'. They are connected to the Austrian Royalty, although it is to be kept as a secret. Like the Hitachiin's, they are also involved in the fashion and industry line." Kyoya provided all information he had found, taking note to acquaint himself with this student.

Vivienne mentally thanked herself for changing the information on her gender. "Hmm, so in other words, he's our rival?" two voices spoke in unison as one of them wrapped an arm around Vivienne's shoulder and another on her waist. Vivienne immediately blushed furiously.

"Well, he doesn't look half bad to be involved in the fashion industry… looks like a good model to me…" Hikaru said thoughtfully. Kaoru instantly pushed himself away from Vivienne and put a look of hurt on his face.

"You mean… you don't want me anymore, Hikaru? You want this boy you just met in the last ten minutes?" Kaoru whispered sadly as he looked towards the floor.

"Of course not, Kaoru! How could I ever leave you for someone else? You're the only one for me." Hikaru said as he cupped Kaoru's face in his hands and stared into his eyes. "Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered as a blush formed on his cheeks.

By this time, Vivienne was already filled with disgust. "Now look who's a homo? I can't stand this anymore! I'm going home!" She said as she stomped out of the room. Haruhi, Hunny and Mori looked at the twins disapprovingly. "That wasn't very nice of you guys, you just scared the wits out of him!" Haruhi chided.

"Besides, with HIS looks and his personality, he will probably be a good host. We should get him to join the club." Kyoya added, pleased to have found a new way for money to roll in. Hearing this, Tamaki and the twins immediately shot up with excitement, "Ok, let's find a way to get him into the club!"

"They're lunatics. A bunch of lunatics"" Vivienne grumbled as she stepped into her limo. "Especially those twins, are they gay or what? What they did was so gross!" Her driver shot her a look of puzzlement in the rearview mirror, which she was oblivious to, but continued driving towards the mansion in silence.

After a few minutes, they reached their destination. Vivienne walked into the mansion, making her way into the lift to go to her personal level. Arriving, she walked briskly into her room, throwing her bag and blazer on the floor, before crashing down onto her plush king-sized bed.

In a few minutes, Winnie appeared at her doorstep. "So, how was school today?" She inquired. "It was fantastic! I met a bunch of lunatics today, and it was a memorable and thrilling experience!" She said sarcastically. "That's interesting, you met a bunch of lunatics in the prestigious Ouran Academy! Hey, they might be able to entertain us while we're in school. You've gotta introduce them to me alright?" Winnie requested, looking at Vivienne with hope in her eyes.

"You've kidding! Trust me, you do NOT wanna get involved with them!" Vivienne warned, trying to get her sister to give up on the idea. "Well, if you say so…" Winnie said dejectedly, pouting her lips and looking at the floor. "No, Winnie. That's not gonna work. You really don't wanna know those people. When I first met them because I went into a wrong room, they thought I was a homo! Promise me that you will NOT purposely get to know them!" Vivienne raised her voice, trying to get through to her sister.

Seeing how serious her sister was, Winnie decided to listen to her for once. "Kay, I got it. I promise." She sighed.

_Next day…_

'I should have thought twice about my actions! Now I know what it feels like to go to school on the first day without Ven!' Winnie thought sadly as she walked through the Academy doors.

Out of nowhere, two figures wrapped their arms around her like they did to Vivienne previously. Before she could even respond, another walked up to her, "Pleased to meet you again, Mr. Walker. We were just wondering if we would be honoured to have you join the host club."

At that moment, all Winnie could feel was that she was lost in a forest. "I'm sorry, but just WHO the hell are you? And if you don't mind, please get your hands off me! You perverts!" She barked, throwing the twins arms off her. _'Are THESE the lunatics…?' she thought desperately._


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hey guys! Sorry for posting so late! I just had to post it today before I left for a camp! I'll try to increase the updating speed from now on! Do feel free to leave a review so I know what you guys think about the story!

Also, thanks to those guys who reviewed, it really meant a lot to me! Sorry for not updating earlier!

Clarifications: Winnie and Vivienne have long hair, but they sometimes wear a really good quality wig that has the same colour as their original hair. They are both also in the same class as Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OCs (Winnie & Vivienne)

* * *

_Recap:_

Out of nowhere, two figures wrapped their arms around her like they did to Vivienne previously. Before she could even respond, another walked up to her, "Pleased to meet you again, Mr. Walker. We were just wondering if we would be honoured to have you join the host club."

At that moment, all Winnie could feel was that she was lost in a forest. "I'm sorry, but just WHO the hell are you? And if you don't mind, please get your hands off me! You perverts!" She barked, throwing the twins arms off her. _'Are THESE the lunatics…?' she thought desperately._

* * *

Chapter 2

Slowly, an evil smile played on Winnie's face. "My apologies. Since you sincerely want me to join the club, I would be more than honoured to do so. Though can I start tomorrow? I don't feel very well today." She lied, looking forward to what she planned anxiously.

"Of course! We look forward to working with you, Mr. Walker." Kyoya replied professionally as he shook Winnie's hand, and the host club departed from the hallways, back into their clubroom. Winnie walked towards her class, deciding to impersonate her sister all day, just to keep herself entertained.

Walking into her class, she suddenly realised she did not know where Vivienne sat the previous day. "What are you doing blocking the entrance of the classroom, Vivienne_kun?" Two similar voices asked her simultaneously. Winnie spun around to see a pair of twins looking at her with their arms wrapped around each others shoulders.

"Nothing, I just kinda, umm… forgot where I sat…" She said sheepishly, feeling awfully embarrassed that she had to tell them that. Upon hearing what she said, a devilish grin spreaded across their faces as a thought came into their mind. Suddenly, they feigned hurt. "You don't remember? You sat just in between us yesterday! Oh right, you couldn't have noticed us, since we're so insignificant." They pretended to say it sadly and pushed back the smile that was creeping to their faces.

Immediately, Winnie's guilt jumped in. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it in that way! I just, I just didn't take note of my surroundings and have a bad memory!" She stuttered out hurriedly, feeling guilty.

"It's ok, we forgive you!" The twins said, beaming at the thought that their plan had worked. The twins then led Winnie to their seats, sitting at both sides. At that point, they both knew that they were thinking about the same thing. _'They had found a new toy.'_

Winnie felt a little suspicious at the way they were acting, but shrugged it off. Soon, the day passed by, and it was lunch. At that point, Winnie could not take it anymore. She was annoyed to her limits. "Vivienne_kun, let's go have lunch with the rest of the host club!" The twins cheered simultaneously.

"Sorry, but I'm not feeling very well. I think I'll go home early." Winnie said as politely as she could, trying not to show her annoyed side. With that, she called for a limo and made her way home.

After a few minutes, she finally reached her destination. Winnie entered the mansion, slamming the door behind her, scaring all the workers. She asked for her share of lunch to be made and stomped right into the lift, making a beeline for her level. Arriving at her level, she immediately marched into her room and plopped onto her bed.

"Why are you home so early? Got expelled already?" Vivienne asked Winnie smugly, entering the room and sitting down on a beanbag. "NO! I just couldn't take it anymore! Those twins from the host club were just driving me nuts! I don't know if their sensitive much or something, they kept getting hurt at everything I said! I don't even know how they turn it into something hurtful, and I was trying my best to be polite and nice! NICE! ME being NICE is even rarer than once in a blue moon!" Winnie complained, never taking a breath. By the time she finished, she was panting heavily.

"Wow, I'm speechless! You've finally faced reality and realised what kind of person you are!" Vivien commented, somewhat amused. Suddenly, something occurred to her. "Wait a minute… the HOST CLUB? What happened to our promise! You said you won't go meet them! I can't believe you lied to me! You know how much I hate liars!" Vivienne questioned Winnie, feeling hurt and betrayed. Tears were stinging her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Would you let me explain for a minute? I didn't go meet them! It wasn't even a minute after I got out of the limo when they approached me, thinking I was you! So for the whole day I pretended to be you and sat at your seat in between the twins! God, that was like a one way ticket, rollercoaster trip through hell! I don't ever wanna go through it again!" Winnie grumbled, paling at the memory.

Vivienne wiped her tears away, feeling relieved at what she heard. "What are you talking about? I don't remember my seat being in between the twins!" Vivienne questioned, feeling really confused.

"Those twins are so dead when I catch them! I can't believe they lied to me and send me through a hell of their nonsense! I bet they were also faking hurt and everything! They just wait when I get my hands on them! Oh, and Ven, I love it when you look lost. You look so… what's the word… cute? Adorable?" Winnie commented, her moods changing drastically.

"What are you going on about? We have the same face! Come on, let's go get some lunch!" Vivienne said. Hearing their stomachs growl, the girls made their way to the lift, going to their dining room. While savoring the delicious food, they thought of a way to get their revenge from the twins.

* * *

_Next day:_

Vivienne and Winnie dragged themselves out of their limo feeling really tired. They had spent the whole of yesterday trying to come up for a good plan to get revenge, but they didn't think of anything.

"Winnie, I think we've killed a lot of brain cells on this stupid revenge. We didn't even think of a good one! I hate to admit it, but it's like we have no brains!" Vivienne complained, thinking about giving up on revenge.

"Yup, a pity they don't sell any at Seven Eleven, or we would have bought the whole stock!" Winnie agreed, agreeing with her sister for once. Suddenly, Vivienne received an anonymous message and it read 'Meet at the Host Club's Club Room now'. The twins stared at the message in confusion, and decided to do as they were asked to, since they had nothing to do. But on their way there, they decided to compete with each other to see who was faster.

After a few minutes, Vivienne reached the club room first, having taken a short cut. Winnie was just a distance away from her. She burst through the doors, finding seven stare at her. "Nice to have you joined our club, Mr. Walker." Kyoya said first, breaking the silence.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Since when did I join the club?" Vivienne inquired, feeling lost.

"As far as I remember, it was just yesterday that you agreed to our request. Don't you remember?" Kyoya answered.

"Huh? But yesterday, I didn't…" Vivienne trailed off, realising what was going on.

"Would you kindly excuse me for just one moment?" She asked as she walked back out of the club room, closing the door behind her. She then walked towards Winnie, who was sprinting towards her. Seeing her sister block the way, Winnie came to an abrupt stop.

"Ven! Don't just block me like that! If I didn't stop, I would have crashed into you!" Winnie shrieked at Vivienne.

All of a sudden, Vivienne grabbed Winnie by her tie. If looks could kill, Winnie would have turned into ash.

"To think I even stayed up to help you think of revenge! Would you kindly explain why I'm part of the Host Club right now?" Vivienne stared at Winnie furiously.

Realising something she had missed out previously, Winnie laughed nervously. "Hehe… Well when they approached me yesterday, I kinda agreed in your place to join the host club?"

"And do you want to know what I want to do to you right now?" Vivienne asked evilly.

"Erm… You wanna hug me and say I'm the Best Sister Ever?" Winnie asked hopefully, acting like an angel.

"I know you rock, Winnie! And to reward you for that, I'm gonna boil something called the 'Witches Brew', just for you! It contains nothing much, just all the kinds of insects-spiders, scorpions, millipedes and more, and zombies' eye balls, witches' tongues, slaves' organs, humans' hearts, aliens' green goo and black blood, and other kinds of stuff! It's made up of really rare ingredients, and it's specially made just for you! What do ya think?" Vivienne inquired happily.

"Uh… I think I'll pass! You know daddy how always told us to do good deeds without claiming rewards right?" Winnie reminded happily, trying to get out of her misfortune. _'Dang it! I even checked my horoscope which said that today was my lucky day!'_ Winnie thought to herself, cursing silently.

"Now, now, no need to be humble. Actually, that's not just it. I have a whole lot of activities planned out personally just for you! First, I'll skin you alive, and then pour maybe a few litres of salt water over your wounds, not missing out that I'll then personally chop off your limbs one by one and it'll all end off with you dying a slow and painful - Oh, I mean, you'll be enjoying a small dose of rat poison! I'm sure it will be a memorable and excrucia- I mean thrilling experience! Don't you just wanna try it out?"

"No need to be so harsh! Remember the last time I apologized?" Winnie asked.

"There wasn't such an occasion, Winnie! Are you trying to apologise?" Vivienne asked, highly amused.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Forgive me?" Winnie asked, trying to show that she knew she was wrong.

"Sure! On one condition! You go in there and tell them that you're joining the club instead of me! It wouldn't matter since we look the same anyway!" Vivienne said smugly, glad she found a way out.

"Ven! You're gonna send me into that hell hole and just abandon me there?" Winnie asked in disbelief. "Why don't we join the club together, or not join at all!"

"You can't go back on your word, Winnie! You have to join the club!" Vivienne said strictly, trying to teach Winnie a lesson.

"Will you join it with me? I don't wanna be stuck with lunatics all day! At this rate, I'll become one too!" Winnie pleaded, pouting.

Vivienne shuddered at the thought, "Okay, I'll join you. We can always quit if we don't like it, anyway! Let's get to the room, then!"

Vivienne entered the room first with Winnie waiting outside. After a few minutes of explaining, Winnie was introduced, and the twins joined the club.

"Wow, another pair of twins. Looks like they're our rivals not only in our family business, but the host club too! We have to be careful!" Kaoru and Hikaru agreed simultaneously, but were totally ignored by Winnie and Vivienne.

"Ven_chan, actually we called you here because we were thinking of holding a welcome party for you! And since Winnie_chan joined too, we can hold one for the both of you!" Hunny said, tugging at Vivienne's blazer.

'Aww, that's really sweet, Hunny_senpai!" Vivienne said, carrying him into her arms.

"Don't you think he's really cute?" She asked Winnie, who agreed immediately.

After a few minutes, Winnie looked at her watch. "Hey Ven, we have to go for class now, or we're gonna be late!"

"Oh, sure! Let me just put him down." Vivienne said as she bends down to put Hunny on the floor.

"Erm… Hunny_senpai, we need to get to class. We need you to get down." Vivienne said as Hunny continued to cling onto her.

"Winnie! He's not letting go!" Vivienne mouthed to Winnie.

"What do you expect me to do?" Winnie replied, starting to panic.

The girls started to try and pry the boy off, but he continued to cling onto her and refused to let go. "Vivienne_chan's really nice to hug!" he said and almost immediately, he drifted off soundly to sleep.

The girls saw their chance and were about to pry him off, when they were immediately stopped by the rest of the host club. "No! Don't pull him off, or he'll wake up! Hunny_senpai's blood AB! When he gets woken up, he's really scary! So no matter what you do, DON'T wake him up!"

The girls immediately pulled their hands away. _'Just how the hell am I gonna get him off?'_ Vivienne thought desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is kinda late as well, and it ws rushed out, so I'm sorry if there are lots of mistakes. I have one bad news for everyone, the next chapter might not come out that fast because I'm going on holiday in a few hours. Thanks a lot to all who have reviewed and supported me so far, it really means a lot to me!

* * *

_Recap:_

The girls saw their chance and were about to pry him off, when they were immediately stopped by the rest of the host club. "No! Don't pull him off, or he'll wake up! Hunny_senpai's blood AB! When he gets woken up, he's really scary! So no matter what you do, DON'T wake him up!"

The girls immediately pulled their hands away. _'Just how the hell am I gonna get him off?'_ Vivienne thought desperately.

* * *

Just as Vivienne and Winnie were freaking out, Hikaru and Kaoru thought of another evil plan. "Tono, we just heard that Haruhi really likes people that are daring and brave. Things like waking Hunny_senpai up would be a piece of cake to them!" the twins whispered to Tamaki, only to see him fall for their trap.

Tamaki walked towards Hunny_senpai and harshly woke him up, "Hunny_senpai, wake up and get off Vivienne_kun so he can go to class! You are already a senior, how can you be so inconsiderate! You're going to get poor Vivienne_kun into trouble!" He said, roughly shaking the little senior's shoulders.

His lectures were merely met with a bloodcurdling glare as Hunny_senpai pounced onto Tamaki and used his new moves on him. Seeing that the young senior had gotten off, Vivienne and Winnie dashed to class immediately and apologised to their teacher. Seeing two charming boys apologise to her so sincerely, the teacher forgave them. The teacher then introduced Winnie to the class and changed the twins seats, making them sit directly in front of the Hitachiin twins.

The girls groaned but sat in their seats reluctantly and listened to the class. After a while, Winnie felt that the lesson was excruciatingly boring and fell asleep in class. But just when she started dreaming of a nice dream, Hikaru roughly kicked her chair, making Winnie jerked up from her sleep and turned to Hikaru, giving him a harsh glare.

"Why the hell did you kick my chair? I was just getting to the good part of my dream!" she whispered a little too loudly, making the teacher call her to answer a question. Having not been paying attention, Winnie didn't know the answer. Luckily, Vivienne wrote the answer down on a piece of paper and slid it across the table for Winnie to see it.

Winnie answered as Vivienne wrote, and the teacher was highly impressed with her, having answered more than she was expected to. Winnie then sat down and turned around to shoot Hikaru a glare. Since then, Hikaru and Winnie had started a silent battle. They kept trying to get each other into trouble though some plans backfired, and every time they were in trouble, either Kaoru or Vivienne had to save them.

When it was nearing the end of school, Vivienne and Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. Hikaru and Winnie were going on another revenge at each other and they got into trouble again. Unable to endure it any longer, Vivienne finally snapped, "I can't take it anymore! You guys keep arguing and every time something happens, either I or Kaoru has to come save you. When the two of you argue, the victims aren't you, they're us! So why not spare a thought for us and stop bickering like you as if you were enemies in your past lives!"

Feeling frustrated, Kaoru also voiced his opinions out, "Vivienne has a point there, and we can't always save you guys when you get into trouble! If you guys carry on being like this, I hate to say this, but I won't help you guys anymore!"

Hearing what his brother had said, Hikaru started their brotherly act, "Kaoru, you don't want to help me anymore? I thought I was important to you and that you would support me in anything I do!"

Kaoru knew what his brother was doing and pretended that he was sad, "Of course you're important to me Hikaru! I couldn't bear to live without you! I hate to do this, but it's for your own good!"

Seeing the scene that was taking place before their eyes, Vivienne and Winnie utterly disgusted, and Winnie started pretending to throw up. "Okay, I won't quarrel with Hikaru anymore! Just stop that sickening act, or I'm really gonna start puking."

Having made a deal with the twins, Vivienne and Winnie started walking away with their bags over their shoulders. "Hey, where are you going?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked before they got too far.

"School has ended, and we're going home!" the girls shouted back and ran off before the twins could say anything. After running into their waiting limo, the girls set their bags down and panted a little before a realization suddenly hit Winnie. "Hey aren't we supposed to go to the host club since we joined them?" She asked Vivienne worriedly.

"Relax, they didn't say we were supposed to start today anyway. If we're supposed to go, they would tell us tomorrow. Anyway I don't fell like going today. I'm exhausted from the fights you and Hikaru had." Vivienne complained as she laid back to get some rest.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have quarreled with him. And you're right, there should be nothing to be worried about the host club." Winnie agreed with her sister as she laid back and waited to reach home.

After a few minutes, the twins had finally reached their house. They took the lift to their own levels as they went to shower before eating their lunch. Having started bathing first, Vivienne got out of the shower after having dried her hair and made her way back down to the ground level using the lift.

She then went to the dining room to see what she and her sister were having for lunch that day. Just as she was walking past the front door, the door bell rang. Vivienne looked around and saw that all the maids were busy, and decided to help them for once since she was near the door.

Vivienne pulled the door open, only to reveal the whole HOST Club staring right back at her while she was dressed as a girl.

* * *

A.N: Thanks again to all those guys who have supported me so far! Do review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Sorry if there are lots of mistakes, I wanted to update this chapter before I leave for my holiday which is in about 3 hours!


End file.
